Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for establishing correspondences between a mobile communication user and his/her network accounts.
There are more and more mobile communication users who utilize their mobile communication terminals, such as smartphones, to access network resources, for example, to log into various websites or applications. As the websites and applications accessed and network accounts used increases, users are likely to confuse or even forget their network accounts used for some websites or applications. Thus, users are always facing the difficulties and burdens regarding managing their network accounts. In addition, users that have lost their mobile communication devices may have difficulty recovering their network accounts.
Further, a single user may have a plurality of different mobile communication numbers (such as different mobile phone numbers), and the user may wish to share various network accounts for websites or applications that have been accessed via one communication number with another communication number so that such network accounts may be directly invoked by the another communication number.
Further, users may wish to share their network accounts for various website and applications with other users in a convenient manner.